


【Mat水仙/AJ双子】禁区

by Joyliww



Category: You Me and the Apocalypse
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyliww/pseuds/Joyliww
Summary: 《我们的世界末日》双子cp，ArielxJamie，Mat小哥水仙。黑化有、监控有、囚禁有、肉。原作女主消失，只有兄弟俩的爱恨情仇，与第三者无关。脑洞是阿稔的@尴尬Maker ，但是我写不出来那么好的脑洞。
Relationships: Ariel/Jamie
Kudos: 1





	【Mat水仙/AJ双子】禁区

00、

陨石坠落，大地撼动。

电视里的女主持人一字一句地倒数。

他无意识一般地抬手，摸到无名指上的素银戒指，轻轻摩挲，直到他确认了什么后，才弯起嘴角，露出一个近乎残忍的微笑。

01、

Jamie Winton此前二十多年的生命里，从来不知道什么叫世事无常。循规蹈矩、平平无奇，在小镇做一个银行经理碌碌人生，他偶尔也会想到，这人生平淡的就像杯白开水，于己于他，都那么索然无味。

Clarie的出现像一颗泡腾片突然丢进他这杯白水中，气泡沸腾一般地上涌、上涌，直到淹没他的口鼻、眉眼、每一根发梢，将整个人浸泡到毫无理智的、刺激兴奋的气泡中，然后在他无法自拔的时候，一切归于平静，那杯水依旧平静无波，似乎什么都不曾发生。

但他记得泡腾片的味道。

卷在他舌尖的绵缠余味，一遍遍告诉他，那个人来过，他甚至在你心里刻下了最深的印痕，一想起他，Jamie的心就血淋淋的疼。

那天在梦中，他又一次身处黑暗逼仄的故障电梯里，见到那张和自己一模一样的面容，棕色的卷发蓬松又柔软地搭在额头，冲他露出一个与自己完全不同的意气风发又狡黠的微笑。

清晨的闹钟打破他的梦境，一如此前七年间每一天的清晨那样，他打开电脑录制问候视频。

Jamie一边旋转着无名指上那枚素银戒指一边盯着镜头，他知道无人能看到这几千条视频，但他就是不愿意放弃。

“早上好Clarie，”Jamie勉强地笑笑，他褐色的大眼睛不可抑制地闪烁出少许湿润，“七年了，我还是很想你……他们劝我放下，可我依旧每晚都能想到你，也许我是真的愚蠢，但我，但我不想忘记你。我不知道为什么你会离我而去，但是，如果你还能看到这个视频的话，回我话好吗？”

“我依然爱你。”

鼠标光圈转过几圈，那封信发至他那消失的爱人的邮箱里。

掐着时间，Jamie出现在厨房，在锅中放下一颗鸡蛋，水开时将小巧的沙漏倒立，看着白净的流沙滴落。

“我说你一定要每天一个鸡蛋还要计时煮吗？”他的合租室友Dave Bosley顶着爆炸头打着哈欠蹭了过来，“你真的很无聊诶。”

Jamie眨眨眼笑笑：“你在斯劳生活，你还能期待什么改变呢？这样挺好的，再说，我讨厌变化。”

“那这样呢！”室友嬉笑着抢在Jamie之前把那小沙漏翻转过来，“没办法了吧！”

Jamie耸肩，向室友展示了一下腕表：“我总是做两手准备，Dave。”

“你这人的确有强迫症。”Dave撇撇嘴，后悔自讨没趣。

强迫症吗。Jamie的视线落在咕噜咕噜冒着水泡的小煮锅，Clarie也有，而且还有严重的洁癖。他想起那个做什么都要戴手套还随身携带免洗洗手液的家伙，不自觉笑出了声，七年前相处的点点滴滴历历在目，他自己都有些心惊自己的痴情。

所以在Paula带着香槟坐在他的办公室里劝他放下的时候，他毫不犹豫的拒绝了。他想不出任何让他放弃那个思念了整整七年的人的理由。

我爱他至深。

“你真的爱她吗？”Paula作为一个母亲，哪儿能看自己的儿子放纵自己沉迷于过去的回忆里，“还是你不愿意改变自己爱她的事实？！你要向前看啊，孩子……”

“我为什么不爱？你都不爱他了还不能让我爱吗？”

“He？”

Jamie睁大眼睛抿住了嘴，有些后悔脱口而出的那个称谓。他叹口气走过办公桌去搂住Paula肉乎乎的身体：“妈，在这件事上别管我了好吗？”

破门而入的警//察瞬间将还拥抱着母亲的Jamie反手摁在了桌上：“Jamie Winton，我以破坏网络安全传播谣言的罪名逮捕你。”

惊慌失措又茫然的Jamie坐在阴暗的审讯室，他那印度裔的律师极力帮他争辩着。

“我的受理人根本没有掌握过任何相关技能，一定是有人冒充他，或者以他的名义做事。”

“但我们在那个酒吧里的酒杯中提取到了你的DNA。”警官紧紧盯着Jamie的眼睛。

律师和Jamie同时惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，那律师问他：“你不会恰好有一个同卵双胞胎兄弟吧。”

Jamie只是张张嘴，什么也没说出来。

那警官冷笑一声甩出一张照片，照片里的青年弯着嘴角眼睛却是有些危险的眯着，正抓着一个女性的头发朝她逼近。

“Clarie！”Jamie一下子从板凳上跳起来，颤抖着手就要抢过那张照片，一旁的警/察毫不留情地将他制服，狠狠地压在桌面上，“你们放开我，这是我的恋人，失踪了整整七年的恋人！”

“这个女性？”那警官皱皱眉，指着照片里的女人，毕竟Clarie是一个女性的名字。

Jamie愣在那里，他嚅嗫着，却不知如何告诉那个警官，他的爱人，他的“异地恋女朋友”，是他的双胞胎弟弟。

命运开始跟他开玩笑了。

警局最终因为不在场证明加上证据不足而释放了Jamie。

他失魂落魄地走到母亲的家里，担忧了他一整天的Paula迎了上来。Jamie握住了她的手，Paula发现他胆小善良的儿子此刻正在发抖，她只是以为他还在后怕，便把他引到沙发上劝慰。

Jamie的薄唇张张合合，最终说道：“我看到Clarie了。”

“在哪儿？”

“为什么，您当年选择的是我……”Jamie终于问了出来，他紧紧抓着Paula的手，有些歇斯底里，“为什么您要遗弃Clarie？！我有一个双胞胎弟弟不是吗？！我该死的有一个双胞胎弟弟我还跟他谈了一年的恋爱而他不让我告诉您！”

我他妈的，到底为什么没早点坦白一切。也许，当他走进那间电梯的时候，命运就已经开始捉弄他了，只不过他现在才发现。

“……Jammy，my boy……”Paula扯着他的衣角，像做错了事的孩子，委屈又悔恨，“我早就想告诉你的。你，你是我领养的。”

“什么？”

“我在停车场找到了你，你那么小、那么瘦弱，躺在一个鞋盒里……我一直在等着有一天能告诉你真相。”

Jamie拿着养母递给他的生母的地址，用手摸了摸自己的泛红的鼻头，扬起脑袋眨巴着酸涩的大眼睛，似乎这样他就不会哭出来一样。

原来自己的出生，本身就是一个笑话。他才是被抛弃的那个。可笑他一直心疼着“没有母亲”的Clarie。不，连Clarie这个名字，都可能是假的。

02、

在Jamie走进那间电梯之前，他从来没想过这世界上会有一个人长得和他一模一样。

一阵摇晃过后，电梯的上升戛然而止。Jamie赶紧按下了紧急按钮，同时向电梯的一角缩去，苍白闪烁的电梯灯下，他突然瞧见了对面角落里站的人，纤瘦、高挑，栗色头发、褐色眼睛。

那个穿着时髦的青年卷发蓬松微长，他惊愕地瞪大了眼睛，纠结地上下打量西装革履而头发稍短且整齐的他：“我们肯定是初次见面吧。”

Jamie抿着唇点点头，有些无措地眨眨眼睛，像一头受惊的鹿：“我也觉得……我从来不知道……”

“我叫Clarie，一个挺可笑的名字，”那个青年伸出手来，笑得如同吃了蜜糖一般，褐色的眼眸闪闪发光，“看来，命运总会让被拆散的兄弟相遇。”

“Jamie。”他回握那只手，干燥柔软，指尖少许薄茧，而青年意味不明的用手指轻轻摩挲了他的手背。

“你怕吗？”灯光闪烁，Clarie看见Jamie惨白的脸色，出声问道，“和我站在一起吧。”

Jamie注意到尽管Clarie缩在角落里，却尽量避免了和墙壁接触，所以他小心的移过去时并没有真的贴着他二十多年都不曾知晓的双胞胎。

“啪！”

电梯陷入黑暗和寂静，两个人都只能听到彼此浅浅的呼吸。Jamie不由自主地瑟缩了一下，他不喜欢黑暗也不喜欢密闭的空间，而他旁边的青年突然伸手揽住了他的肩膀。

“Clarie？”

“你怎么像个受惊的小动物……”Clarie在他耳边轻笑一声，Jamie看不见他的样子，只能感受到一阵暖气轻轻呵在他的耳尖，“哥哥都是你这样子的吗？”

Jamie感觉自己耳根发烫，为自己的反映窘迫：“呃，我没经历过这些。”

“我知道……”Clarie的语气有些低落，他整个人几乎都依靠在了他素未谋面的哥哥身上，“毕竟，你在母亲的呵护下长大。”

Jamie把手搭在了他的胳膊上，心疼地捏了捏表示安慰，二选一，被选中的是他而不是他。

他没有看见身后拥抱着自己的人意味不明的微笑和冰冷又疯狂的眼神。

几个小时后，他们在救援队的帮助下离开了那间故障电梯，交换号码时，Jamie问他要不要去见见Paula。

Clarie的眼神低落，他笑得很勉强：“算了吧Jamie，我不想让她知道我的事……听到我的消息对她来说一定是折磨。你不想看见妈妈流泪，对吧？”

Jamie晕晕乎乎的回到公寓，瘫在床上，他觉得自己这杯白开水搅拌起了旋涡。在床上辗转兴奋到半夜，他突然拨向了Clarie的电话，对面的人也没睡，声音和他一样是那样的激动。

他做了一个荒唐的决定。

“愿意来我的公寓吗？我们可以彼此照顾！”

后来的他想着，自己为什么会对突然出现的弟弟如此信任如此依赖，究竟是“幸运者”的愧疚让他想做些什么去补偿，还是血缘关系在作祟让他忍不住去靠近。也许只是那时的自己太年轻，年轻到还会对死水一样的现状感到厌倦，还会对未知有所期待，他只想赶紧把Clarie这颗泡腾片扔进自己这杯水中。

Jamie没对任何人提起Clarie的存在，他忘不了Clarie有时露出的受伤的眼神。Clarie说，不要对别人提起他，他不想改变现在的状态，也不想让别人受伤。于是他瞒着Paula，瞒着朋友，瞒着房东和邻居，为带着简单行李的Clarie打开了大门。

和人同居是一件新奇的体验。

孤零零的拖鞋有了伴侣，成双成对摆在玄关；牙具买成两份放在浴室，一根牙刷朝里一根朝外；早晨洗漱时同时站在镜子前，一个刷牙一个剃胡子，肢体相碰忍不住相视而笑；做饭时会有另一个人站在旁边偶尔提几句意见或者捣乱；煮咖啡分成两份，一份要有牛奶而另一份要加方糖……不过同居当然也会带来磨合的小麻烦：比如Jamie的强迫症，比如Clarie的洁癖。

Jamie自己一开始都没注意到，他总是偷偷观察着Clarie。他的弟弟偏爱时尚的休闲装扮，就连西装都是轻薄修身的时髦款；早上会花大笔时间打理自己的卷发；鞋子喜欢一尘不染的黑色马丁靴，称得他匀称的双腿更加细长；他的弟弟不是很爱笑，只有对着他才露出像枫糖浆煎饼一样甜的笑容，褐色的眼眸像融化的巧克力……后来注意到了，他自己也解释不清为什么，但感叹着明明是同一张脸，他却觉得Clarie真的很好看。

“我早就想问了，”Clarie搅拌着燕麦片，一手撑着脸颊看着桌子对面正剥水煮蛋的Jamie，眼睛含笑，“你干嘛总是看我呀。”

Jamie吓了一跳手中的鸡蛋差点没拿稳：“什、什么？”

Clarie眨着和Jamie一模一样的大眼睛，显得无辜又单纯：“你看，你刚才就在看。”

“我只是在发呆，”被逮了个正着的Jamie觉得自己简直就是变态，他支支吾吾找不到好的理由，“我在想一些事情。”

“哦吼？”

“嗯……就是，啊，恋爱的事，遇到了一个同事……”Clarie那双眼睛盯着自己的时候，Jamie的每一根脑神经突然搅和在一起，紧张得他舌头都打结，赶紧瞎编一个理由推搪过去。

Clarie却皱起了眉毛，控制欲很强的他立刻就对“那位同事”起了兴趣：“你喜欢她？想追她？”

“也不是，”Jamie想揭过这个话题，他喝了一大口牛奶，打着哈哈说“我没恋爱过，就算追也不会追啊哈哈。”

Clarie却突然站起来，俯身过去握住Jamie放在牛奶杯上的手。Jamie睁大了眼睛，看着那张接近的和自己一模一样的脸，不由自主地吞了一口唾沫。青年离得太近，身上淡淡的洗衣液的清新气息充盈进鼻腔，温暖的呼气吹在脸颊上，他们几乎鼻尖蹭着鼻尖了。

“你……”

Clarie摁住他的手阻止他后仰的冲动，突然咧嘴笑了一下，显出与此前完全不同的魅惑：“我教你。”

那是Jamie人生中的第一个吻。

先是两片薄唇相碰，柔软的还带着些许燕麦香气的唇暖暖的蹭了上来，唇瓣摩擦交叠，Clarie的嘴唇向下轻抿，含住Jamie的下唇，轻柔似蜻蜓点水浅尝辄止。在Jamie还没反应过来时，Clarie另一只手扶在了他的后脑勺上，忽然用力，他不可抑制的向前，双胞胎弟弟趁机加深了这个吻。牙齿咬在他的下唇上，似乎在惩罚他的逃避，那灵巧的舌长驱直入，搅开他的牙关，舔舐过小巧的虎牙牙尖，刮过敏感的上颚，最后捉住他不知所措的舌头，逼迫他陪对方纠缠。直到他几乎喘不过气来，Clarie才松开了禁锢向后退去，黏连出一条银丝顺着他的下巴滑落，而他的兄弟第一反应就是抽出卫生纸擦拭嘴角。

“我们干了什么啊！”Jamie用袖子擦擦下巴，指着对方的鼻子尖叫出声，然后碎碎念叨着这是个意外是个偶然。

“与其说是意外，不说是我蓄谋已久，”Clarie走到他面前，居高临下的挑过他的脸逼他看着自己，半晌，拥抱住还在震惊的人，“哥哥，难道你对我没有感觉吗。”

相逢几个月后，他们又用了半年时间坠入爱河，牵手、拥抱、接吻、性爱，交换戒指，而为了替Clarie保密，Jamie只能谎称他有了一位异地恋的女友。Clarie对这个称呼十分的不满，他把哥哥摁在床上用力顶撞宣泄着自己的不爽，而Jamie却只能在欲望沉浮之间思索着如何打发他那成天问他要“女友”照片的妈妈。

最终，他们私自结婚了，然后不管不顾的手挽着手走向机场，飞往他们的蜜月之旅。一切都是那么幸福又美好，Jamie甚至和Clarie商量好回家后将一切坦白给Paula，她一定可以理解祝福他们的。

然而，生命里的第一次“世事无常”毫无预兆的降临。

蜜月之旅的最后一天，登机前的最后一刻，Clarie失踪了，整整七年，了无音讯。

Jamie捏着那张写着地址的纸条跌坐在沙发上，听着电视机里一遍遍滚动播放的有关世界末日的新闻，眼前却是那张照片上笑得邪气的与自己一模一样的脸。

他只觉得天旋地转。

“我们去找她。”Jamie突然出声对正做着末日清单的Dave说。

“谁？”

“我的母亲，”Jamie分不清此时自己究竟是得到爱人消息的喜悦还是对欺骗的愤怒，他只想找到那个人，揪住他的领子问问，这七年，这该死的七年他妈的究竟为什么躲着他，“她一定知道他在哪儿。”

Dave挠了挠头：“他又是谁？”

Jamie翻了个白眼，他第一次烦躁地抓乱了自己的头发：“你到底去还是不去！”

03、

新墨西哥州的公路上空无人烟，只有一辆救护车在飞驰。

自从公布了那颗不长眼的彗星在一个月内就要撞上地球后，全球都陷入了一种末日狂热中，所有的人要么是自暴自弃、要么是尽情狂欢，法律道德通通不能再限制疯魔了的人类，各自逃命，烧杀抢掠，无所不为。此时每一个城市，不是人间炼狱就是荒凉静谧。

但显然，副驾驶座上的小伙子不相信世界末日的鬼话。他悠闲自得的说着话，拖长的语调显得漫不经心又有些蛊惑人心。

“嘿，小子，”Leanne Parkins，那个狂热的种/族/歧/视者听着Rhonda McNeil和所谓“解围之神”白马的对话，眼珠滴溜溜地转着巡视他们所在的救护车，突然就看到眼前一个平板，上面有一个男孩纤细的背影，于是故意用手点点问道，“这是谁，你男朋友吗？”

刚才还微笑着诱导Rhonda合作的白马立刻变了神色，他一把抢过平板恼怒道：“别动！你为什么要这么做，都脏了！！”他转过身去一边拿酒精棉片擦拭屏幕，另一只手把阻隔用的窗帘拉下，隔绝了两个女囚犯的目光。

他擦干净平板，盯着那个背影看了许久，然后划过屏幕，第二张图片上的青年有着和他一模一样的一张脸，正浅浅地笑着，他笑的时候会抿紧薄薄的两片唇，显出不符合年龄的乖巧腼腆。白马用指腹轻轻抚摸过照片中他的唇角、鼻尖、眉梢，眯起眼睛露出一个古怪的表情。

那是他的禁区，谁都不能也不该碰触。

所以因为某想不开的可怜虫跳下隧道砸在挡风板上导致车祸后，他的第一反应就是让那个被车厢压着的“纳粹”女自生自灭，她活该。

“你听着，我不知道你是谁，我连你的名字都不知道，我怎么能相信你。”废弃加油站的便利店，Rhonda对戴着橡胶手套正在柜台里翻翻找找的白马说，她现在急切的渴望回到她家人的身边，而Leanne说的那些猜测让她开始怀疑眼前这个看着有些疯狂的男人。

“好了好了，我坦白，”青年从柜台里摸出一把散弹枪，他歪着头，棕色蓬松的卷发贴在脸颊上显得有些顽劣的俏皮，“我的真名是Ariel Conroy，没错就是他妈的小美人鱼的那个Ariel，你满意了？什么样的疯子才会给自己的儿子取名叫这个。”

“这样吧，”Ariel瞧出了女人的犹豫，“我们沿着路走一个小时，然后我给911一个匿名电话，这样Leanne会获救重回监狱，我们直接去找你的家人，世上又少了个逍遥法外的种族分子，怎么样？”

天真的女人。

Ariel看着点头的Rhonda心里嗤笑，如果不是需要她那一份黑客技术入侵NSA获得图像追踪技术去寻找他那不听话乱跑的哥哥，他怎么会好言好语的哄她。当发现这个女人真的非常不合作后，他立刻摘掉了脸上那层伪善的面具，黑黝黝的枪口对准了Rhonda。

“你要么像个人类坐在那儿，要么像个行李滚到后备箱去。”

“你这个不知感恩的家伙，”Ariel笑得有些残忍，嘴上却还说着失望和礼仪，“我们把你从监狱救了出来，你却恩将图报吗？礼貌礼仪呢？”

“我没要求你们来救我，是你自己来的，”Rhonda自暴自弃的坦白，“再说，我帮不了你，我根本没有什么黑客技术，好吗？我根本什么都不会。”

被耍了。

Ariel把指关节攥得啪啪作响。但他是什么人，几句话的功夫就套出了Rhonda这个图书管理员只是替她儿子坐牢的事实。

“那就比比看啊，亲爱的Rhonda，”Ariel把女人丢下车，笑眯眯地从车窗里对她比口型，“看谁先找到你的儿子。”

对生父虐待的不满，对解围之神的崇拜，还有青少年对冒险和挑战权威的追求，让Spike见到Ariel和他的同伙Max后几乎没怎么犹豫就上了他的贼船。

青少年很快就和这两个不明身份的家伙混熟了，也许只是他单方面的混熟。在噼里啪啦的键盘声中，Spike口无遮拦的开着玩笑：“没想到你大费周折就是为了寻找甩了你的老婆嘛，真是，高中生吗？”

正在笔记本上敲敲打打的Ariel猛地抬头，清澈的褐色眼睛此刻显得深幽，如一汪褐色的深潭正在酝酿旋涡，他扯出一个可以说难看的笑，狰狞又疯狂：“注意你的台词，是我甩了他，是我玩弄他在股掌之间。”

Spike嘟嘟囔囔一些“搞不懂你们这些基佬”之类的话，而他身边看起来好脾气的Max拍拍他的肩膀，悄悄告诉他不要在Ariel面前再提起恋人的话题。

“完成了！！”一块块巨大的屏幕上出现千百张人像，Spike欢呼道，少年笑得灿烂又得意，脸上写满了“快来夸我”。

Ariel站起身，几乎是冲到操控台前，一把拨开Spike紧紧盯住屏幕，一阵操作后一张和自己一模一样的脸出现在大屏幕上，Jamie Winton……

“干得漂亮，”修长漂亮的双手轻轻拍着，Ariel眼角眉梢都含着笑意，是重新掌握一切后由衷的快乐，他一边说着一边给自己戴上了手套，在Spike反应过来之前，一把手枪已经对准了他的太阳穴，“现在你没用了。”

Max阻止了他：“他只是个孩子，Ariel，我们先做正事吧，除了这个我们能得到的还很多。”

“世界末日是真的。”

不同于一心研究人像追踪的Ariel，Max决定好好看看NSA里到底有些什么，是否如Ariel坚称的只是资本大洗牌，是统治者的小游戏。然后他震惊的发现彗星还有不到三十天就要撞上地球，万物都会毁于一旦，他急急忙忙冲到Ariel那里让他看这准确的消息。

“我不信那些人不会有所准备。”短暂的错愕过后，Ariel在NSA系统里寻找着，肯定会有应对方案，只是这个方案不会对任何除了权力层以外的人说。片刻之后他果然发现了地堡计划，而计划的主持人的名字是Scotty McNeil。

“原来如此。”

“那我们去找Spike，让他舅舅帮忙？”Max询问，得到Ariel的首肯后立刻在前带路走向关押Spike的房间，急匆匆的男人没注意到身后的青年阴郁的眼神和戴手套的动作。

“嘭！”

子弹穿过后脑勺从前额冲出，腥红的鲜血混着白花花的脑浆猛烈地迸发爆炸，溅在房门上狭小的玻璃窗上。

少年颤抖着瞪大了眼睛，一只戴着橡胶手套的手啪地摁在玻璃上，血迹从上至下被擦去，露出恶魔一般的面容。

那恶魔弯着嘴角，用口型说道：“来谈谈条件吧，Spike McNeil。”

04、

不听话的Jamie从英格兰一路开车到了苏格兰，哦吼，是疯子母亲的疗养院。

Ariel撑着下巴悠闲地哼着歌，鼠标滚动着放大，监控中，他那老实巴交、遵纪守法的双胞胎哥哥正开着大卡车撞开了疗养院的铁门。

他看了眼躺在旁边被注射了麻醉剂的Spike，想着今晚和那位Scotty的会面，哦，他已经想好了所有路线，设置好有趣的提示装置，而且准备好了所有的台词。他必须要到两个地堡的名额……一个给他，另一个……Ariel又看向Jamie的照片，握着鼠标的手却微微颤抖，可能是因为他说不清道不明的期待和兴奋，期待着他那位“优秀”的哥哥发现一切真相时的表情，一想起新一轮的捉弄就要开始，他就兴奋得停不下来。

这就是你的悲惨命运，Jamie，被我玩弄操控的悲惨命运，我会证明你根本不是上帝之子，你平庸无能，除了属于我，你还有什么价值呢。

Ariel眯着眼睛，看着街道监控反馈过来的影像，那个金发的中年女子靠着车窗昏睡，唇角还留下因被注射药物而无法控制的口水。那个女人，日复一日，夜复一夜，不断地不断地在他耳边说，Jamie是天选的孩子，Jamie很优秀，Jamie属于上帝，Jamie独一无二，Jamie是她的骄傲，Jamie、Jamie、Jamie……去他的独一无二，去他的上帝之子。Ariel的表情有点扭曲，他心中的嫉妒和愤恨在过去二十多年里化为强烈的占有欲、控制欲和摧毁的冲动，那种黑暗疯狂的情感一点点吞噬着他，而他决定反过来吞噬掉让他嫉妒到发疯的源头。

我倒要看看这家伙怎么优秀了？

于是摄像头不知不觉间爬上了Jamie的房间，街道、学校摄像记录连接上自己的电脑主机，那个傻乎乎的毫不知情的男孩，日复一日的暴露在他无处不在的监控下。

他不喜欢改变，认定一个朋友后很难再去主动结交第二个；他循规蹈矩，从来不会违反Paula和学校给他定的规矩；他喜欢可爱的东西，对小猫小狗几乎没有抵抗力，雨天还会给猫咪打伞；他很善良，曾经把自己的午餐三明治让给街边的流浪汉……

Ariel对他的哥哥的嫉恨变成好奇，又变成嫌恶。监控视频看了几年后他还是没能看出Jamie的特别之处，无聊至极。

十几岁时的Ariel又发明了一个“蠢蛋”游戏，别误会，那蠢蛋肯定是他那单纯可爱的哥哥啊。于是他藏起来别的女孩给Jamie的情书，以Jamie的名义报名Jamie根本不会的拳击比赛，在Jamie的社交圈里传播可笑的谣言，黑进教务系统修改Jamie的考试分数，甚至最后改变了他的高考成绩……幼稚又过分的游戏愈加残忍，但Ariel乐此不彼。看着Jamie越来越孤单越来越平凡，Ariel终于笑出了声，可又觉得哪里不太对，他的大笑戛然而止，手指描摹上哥哥那双无辜的大眼睛。

“他好像从来没谈过恋爱啊。”他像是自言自语的向他当时的女友说道。

“那还不是因为你替他回绝了所有情书。”少女无所谓地耸耸肩，伸出手吹干自己新做的指甲。

那是因为，他只能是我的附属物啊……Ariel眯了眯眼睛，笑得灿烂，像万圣节明明拿到了糖果却还是做了恶作剧的孩子：“我想知道他谈恋爱会是什么样。”

“那要找谁去呢？总不会是我吧。”

少女笑嘻嘻地开着玩笑，青年微笑的面容一瞬间冻结，他猛地出手用力掐住她细嫩的脖子，在少女惊恐的眼神中贴近，那双像小动物一样又大又圆的眼睛却是一片冰天雪地的荒原：“我不允许他属于除我之外的任何一个人，明白了？”

他为这场背德的爱恋设定好了开头，高潮，以及结局。故意设置好的电梯故障，一起抬头看见漫天飞舞的花瓣，在某日清晨的阳光下开始他们的第一个吻，在圣诞节的烟火下拥抱彼此说他们只有对方，诱惑他品尝禁果雌伏在自己身下，指引他买下只有一只的对戒，然后飞向浪漫的蜜月之旅……但到结局时刻，他突然沉默了。

他本来想着，在最后的最后，撕下伪装告诉Jamie一切，把对方的情感撕碎再践踏在脚下，末了轻飘飘嘲讽一句：“你不仅无能，还变态，你居然爱上自己的亲兄弟，双胞胎的亲兄弟。”但Jamie抿着唇对Ariel温和地笑着，问他要不要喝咖啡，暖阳穿过云翳洒下一片金色，落在他柔软的发梢和纤长的眼睫上，Ariel的呼吸忽然一窒，他只是点了点头，然后望着Jamie小跑着进到咖啡店里去。

插在裤兜里的手紧了又紧，指甲几乎要嵌进手心，半晌后，他转身，迅速消失在人流中，一句话也没说。

Ariel没能计算到的是Jamie的痴情。也许是他那不喜欢改变的哥哥不能接受忘记一个人再去爱上第二个，也许只是单纯的Jamie就那样把整个身心都交给了本意是欺骗玩弄的他。总之每天早晨如同闹钟般准时的一封邮件都会滴滴响起，视频里的Jamie眨着他水汪汪的眼睛，一遍遍说着你在哪儿。监视行为已经有一段时间没进行了，但Ariel存下了邮件里所有的附件视频，连他也说不清自己是不是爱上了那个蠢蛋，亦或是他只是把Jamie当私有物品，要时时检查。

当他不再收到新视频时，他突然发现那个一辈子没出过斯劳镇的哥哥突然消失在他的监控下了。他不允许，他不允许他的玩偶自己逃跑或者被人偷走。

屏幕上的视频里，Jamie颤抖着放下了手中的相片。相片上他深爱的男孩正背着一个他从来没见过的女孩笑得幸福而灿烂，所以不仅仅名字是假的，连爱情也是假的。

Jamie跌跌撞撞冲出阁楼，抓住他的生母Mary的手，红着眼眶崩溃地吼着，想问清楚真相。而他那口口声声说“第一个孩子属于上帝，第二个属于我”“你是上帝之子，Jamie”的母亲脱口而出：“那是Ariel和他女友，他们那时很相爱，哦，她真是个好女孩。”

视频里的Jamie坐在沙发上生着闷气，他就是那样的一个人，最简单的发泄方式，吼叫过后自己气着自己，尽量不去迁怒任何一个人。

啊哦。Ariel双手交叠撑在下巴上，这个哭泣的表情还挺好看的。绝望吗？我亲爱的上帝之子。

还有更好玩的呀。

Jamie的爆炸头室友在电脑上敲敲打打半天，最终尝试性的输入“Jamie”，那电脑闪了一下，显示了主页，还没等他欢呼一声，一匹白色的卡通马拉着一车炸弹，悠闲地踢踏着腿从桌面的最右边走向左边，白马露出一个狡黠又可恶的坏笑，倒计时开始。

Ariel又在自己的旋转椅上转了一圈，戴上手套站起身，一把拎起脚边的Spike，轻哼着不知名的旋律，拖着男孩往外走。

那旋律哼唱到最后一个词，Ariel伸出手指摸了一下嘴角，嘴唇开合，气流涌动。

“Boom.”

05、

距离地球毁灭还有19天。

Jamie打开电脑系统，租金未交，贷款未还。他抬起头，对面的女人正满脸愁苦地望着他，眼睛里闪烁着绝望，她的丈夫已经失踪了一周了，她每天都会来斯劳银行询问，可是银行大门紧闭，直到今天。Jamie抿着唇笑了一下，脸颊上显出两个酒窝：“已经交了，你放心吧。”

那女人明显是不信的，但是银行经理又重复了一遍她已经缴纳过房款，不用为了这个而忧愁了。女人几乎是哭着笑了出来，她万分感谢地离开。

Jamie走到银行门口，邀请那些躺在外面无家可归的流浪汉们进来避避寒：“要喝些热的吗？”

“Jamie，Jamie，”Mary，他那因为“上帝的声音”而选择抛弃他的生母小跑着过来，她有些浑浊的眼睛里闪着光，正感动于Jamie的善心，“我就知道你就是救世主！我就知道你是！”

“妈，你来做什么？”

“给你这个呀，我亲手做的。”Mary笑眯眯地递给他一个袋子，里面装着超大份的三明治，Jamie有些恍惚，如果他没被扔到教堂外的停车场，他会有怎样不同的生活。

“这位就是上帝之子，他是救世主，他可以拯救你们！”Jamie一个晃神，Mary就对每一个走进银行的人宣传着她的理论，她坚信她第一个孩子属于上帝，是能带领人们走过末世的救世主。

Jamie尴尬地把她哄了出去，看她兴冲冲地在外面对所有路过的人演讲，甚至有人凑热闹地开始录制视频，然后摇着头回到自己的座位上准备拆开午餐，还没坐稳呢，Paula就冲了进来塞给他一个饭盒：“亲爱的，我给你带了花生三明治……！”话还没说完，Paula就看见Jamie手中的袋子。

“可恶，做个三明治都要跟我抢！”

Jamie对两个母亲的“争风吃醋”有些无奈，他只好劝说着：“这可不是比赛，而且我知道您做的更好吃。”

“你最好记得。”Paula撇嘴说着，然后担忧地望向她的养子，“Jamie，你为什么还要烦心呢？已经要世界末日了，没人在意工作了。”

“因为我是个银行经理，”Jamie坐在了办公椅上，他轻轻转动着无名指上的婚戒，“只有在这里还有我的位置，不是吗？其他的一切都是假的，我所拥有的一切都被剥夺了。”

“Jamie，听着，这也好不是吗？关于Clarie的事，你也正好可以放下了，你可以往前看。”

往前看，还有十九天那颗不长眼的彗星就要毁灭地球了，他还能往哪里看？Jamie摇着头说：“我甚至觉得，我的一切都被诅咒了……”

“Jamie Winton，he is the son of God, and he will lead his people to the land of freed……！”

“哗啦！！”

在Mary张开手臂宣称神迹的那一刹那，一堆破碎的砖头石块儿从天而降，那一个“freedom”还没能说出口，Mary就被乱石砸倒在地，整个人被淹没在砖石中，伸出的那只苍白瘦削的手无力地颤抖了一下，瘫软了下去。

“Mary！”Jamie冲了出去，绝望地用手搬开一块块砖头，一遍遍叫着才见面不到一星期的生母的名字，灰黄色的砖石碎屑飞扬，尘土沾满了Mary那顶婴儿粉的毛线帽和原本灿烂的金发。

路过的看客随手把录制的视频发到网上，嘲弄般起了个标题：女人宣称她的孩子是救世主，上帝不同意。

Jamie颤抖着把挖出来的尸体搂在怀里，瘫坐在砖石上。上帝之子，去他的什么上帝之子啊……这该死的诅咒般的命运。

他简直，一无所有了。

“我在哪儿？”

Ariel昏昏沉沉间睁开了双眼，入目的先是晃眼的灯光，紧接着是化着浓妆的老女人那头精心打理过的金发。他先失神了片刻，思考着他昏迷过去之前带着少年黑客去和火箭计划以及地堡“创世山”计划的负责人那个什么Arnold Gaines将军交涉，当时明明拿枪威胁着Spike的他已经占据上风，却被不知从哪里冒出来的Scotty McNeil偷袭……头部还在剧痛，可能有点轻微的脑震荡？

他突然发现自己被几根束缚带绑在床上，而那女人正玩味的笑着看他从迷糊到清醒然后奋力挣扎。

“你是谁？”

“你想过死亡吗，Ariel？我无时无刻不在想着死亡。”女人伸出有些皱纹的但做了精致美甲的手指抚摸过桃红的唇，微笑着说给他听，又像是说给自己听，那张就算化着浓妆也掩盖不了被岁月狠狠吻过的脸上风情犹在却有些让人不寒而栗，“我讨厌变老。”

Ariel改了口，看着旁边假笑着知道他名字的老太太这里绝对不是那个将军的地盘：“我们在哪里？”

“在我房产下的一个地堡里，”女人骄傲地扬起头，优雅地向后靠去，“只要物资充足，等世界末日到来，我们还能在这个地堡里好好活很多年……而我，需要的是这个。”

Ariel顺着女人的动作看去，只见她捏住身后医疗柜上挂着的血浆，笑得可怕。

“你想要我的血。”Ariel用陈述句说着，虽然大脑正在疯狂计算，但是表面看着还算平静。

“还不能这么说……要看你的血是否纯净。”

“如果不纯净呢。”

女人的目光一转，刚想开口说些什么，英俊的青年男子推门而入打断了她的话。但Ariel知道，如果他的血不够纯净，等待他的也许就是死亡，他必须要为自己争取到活下来的位置。

“给他喂点东西，”女人依旧凑得极近，她的香水气息涌进Ariel的鼻腔里，警惕的Ariel立刻说自己不饿没有胃口来拒绝不知名的食物摄取，那女人却不理会，“他瘦得简直就是根棍子，叫厨房给他一份牛排，给他补补铁，这才能产出优质的血……医生，也给你自己来一份。”

医生有些尴尬地笑着回应女人性暗示的“你可得保持强壮”这句话，急匆匆逃离一般的往外走，却因为过于紧张而撞到了玻璃门上。

“我喜欢这样，Ariel，”女人意味深长的笑着压低了声线，坦然地回看Ariel的视线：“他们有点害怕时最性感了。”

Ariel想到了一双明亮的棕褐色眼睛，当那双眼睛透露出恐慌时像极了山野间的小动物，引诱着他把他拆吞入腹，尽管他觉得眼前的女人不可理喻，但他却同意她的观点。Ariel嗤笑一声：“所以你抓我来，也是为了上床那种事儿？”

“别恶心人了！”女人却像是受到了极大的冒犯，“我是你奶奶！”

06、

不列颠的冬天总是阴沉沉的。

哪怕是偏南的英格兰，乌云也始终压在头顶，似乎是嫌人类还不够悲哀似的黑压压聚成一片，偶尔露出稀薄的阳光，也只能无力地照亮些许铅灰色的天空。

也许该下一场大雨，淋漓尽致，将这糟透了的世界浇个透彻。

Jamie走向诺特普伦药物实验中心的时候如此想，最好现在就下，把自己也浇个透心凉。俄罗斯转盘一样的人体实验，参与实验的志愿者的亲友可以优先获得这种理论上可以让人类在缺少阳光和维生素C的情况下存活的药物，但是志愿者会怎样，无人说得清楚。

昨天，他埋葬了他的生母，而他的生父Jude空降般出现在他身边，告诉了他当年的一切。那位已经成为神父的男人曾经想用宗教赎自己的罪孽，如今则想通过真相获得儿子的原谅。

“我不原谅你。”

Jamie红着眼眶，泪水已经肉眼可见的开始酝酿，他早上刚失去了一位母亲，而这个突然冒出来的父亲说他当时才十八岁，是个毫无责任感、幼稚自私的懦夫，知道Mary不愿意堕胎后就那样，连一声再见都没有说出口的逃跑了。

所以啊，自己和Ariel的生命一开始就是意外，而他更是个笑话，从头到尾都在被周围的人欺骗，被最爱的人欺骗。他揉揉眼睛，看着眼前科技感十足的建筑，然后掏出手机选择关机，拒绝了一会儿所有可能涌进来的电话短信。

身后传来一长两短三声鸣笛，一个七年前的暗号。Jamie猛地回头，见到停在身后不远处的黑色轿车后蓦然瞪大了眼睛——一张他每天都能从镜子中望到的面孔正在挡风玻璃后朝他露出熟悉的笑意，狡黠又深情。

“Clarie…”Jamie向后退了半步，有些不可置信地呢喃出声，“不，你是Ariel。”

青年打开车门跨下车，他穿着藏青色的休闲长袖体恤，外面套着修身的外套，擦得锃亮的黑色马丁靴踩在布满灰尘的柏油马路上，朝Jamie伸出了手。

“过来，别去那儿。”Ariel看见研究中心的招牌后皱了眉，他怎么能看着他的所有物被那些杂碎研究作弄……更何况，Jamie现在是他的“杀手锏”了。

“你骗了我八年。”Jamie的声音夹杂了些许哭腔，他藏在上衣口袋里的手紧紧攥着，无名指上的婚戒开始硌得慌，硌得他整个心都在疼。

Ariel举起双手，坚定地朝他走过来，与他面对面，然后在Jamie即将忍不住逃跑时一把握住他的手腕：“可我爱你，这不是假的。”他对Jamie落了砖灰的外套有些嫌弃，但还是在青年听到爱字后愣住的那瞬间抱了上去。他抱的那样用力，几乎要把Jamie锁在怀里那样，像是要祈求原谅一般，又像是向Jamie、向别人宣告所有权一样。

有滚烫的液体打湿了Ariel耳畔的卷发。

Ariel松开Jamie，把他的额头碰上对方的，然后捧住对方同样瘦削的脸颊，用拇指蹭去Jamie眼角的泪水：“你怎么这么爱哭，重新见到我不高兴吗。”

“我为什么要高兴？你根本不叫Clarie，你有深爱了多年的女朋友，对不对？被Mary抛弃的是我不是你，你口口声声的说别让别人知道你的存在，是因为从相遇到相爱到分离都是你设计好的剧本，是不是？”

“不是剧本，是曾经的游戏，”Ariel叹息一声，似乎是后悔，他眨眨眼睛，真诚地看着Jamie，“在我知道你的存在后一直对你很好奇，所以才故意用假的身份去接近你，因为我觉得这样戏弄你很有趣。”

“但是，日日夜夜的相处中，我发现我真的爱上你了，和你在一起的那一年，除了身世，我对你说的每一句话都是真的。”真真假假，虚虚实实，从没说出完整的话，哪知道它是非真假。

双胞胎弟弟呼吸喷在Jamie的脸上，他有些绝望地发现，明明心里有恨有怨，可是当他发现是Ariel站在他的对面时，心还是忍不住加快跳动的速度。

也许Ariel就是最致命的病毒吧。

“那你为什么一声不吭地离开。”Jamie深吸一口气问，他克制住自己重新搂住Ariel的冲动，这样也太没骨气了吧，他要强硬些。这样想着他挣脱了Ariel的手，朝后退开。

Ariel低下了头，Jamie看不清他的神情，但是他却执拗地伸出手拽着Jamie的手腕。那双手一如八年前，干燥柔软，指尖少许薄茧微凉。

“Babe，我坦白，”两人僵持了半晌，Ariel抬起头轻轻念着他们以往只有在情动时Ariel才会叫出口的亲昵称呼，虽然Jamie不喜欢，但Ariel从没改过口。那双在Jamie看来像融化的巧克力的眼睛里是满满的无奈和苦涩，“我其实是个黑客，white horse白马就是我。”

Jamie立刻就想到了在Mary家里那个笔记本电脑里启动的白马炸弹。

“我和你在一起时太过得意忘形，所以我暴露了我的IP地址，这相当于暴露了我的行踪。蜜月之旅时我就发现我被安全局盯上了，还有我以前得罪的仇家，我不能让他们知道我有你这个软肋，”他舔舔嘴唇，声音微颤，“我只能离开……我想离得你越远，你就会越安全，没有一个危险的恋人，也不存在一个恐怖分子的双胞胎弟弟。”

“一想到你会因为我陷入危险中，我就，不知道怎么办才好了。但是现在世界末日了，没人在乎我们了不是吗？我从国外用尽一切办法才终于回到你身边的。”

“你在骗我。”Jamie向后退了一步。

“我需要你。”Ariel朝他走了一步。

“你总是骗我。”无路可退，Jamie有些绝望地闭上了眼睛，他怕他再看一眼Ariel，心就软得一塌糊涂。

“可我需要你。”紧紧相逼，Ariel那只空着的手一把揽住Jamie的肩膀把人摁在怀里。

“Jamie，我有能让我们都活下来的办法。”Ariel露出一个得逞的笑容，在双胞胎的耳畔说道。而你，就是我们活下来的方法。

血检结果是Ariel的血不符合维持那个疯狂的老女人生命力的要求，女人的打手举起了黑黝黝的枪口。Ariel却不慌不忙地笑了一下，奶奶，你知道，我父亲有两个孩子吗。而且除了我之外，没人知道他在哪儿。

我带他过来，你在地堡给我们留个位置。

07、

倒计时：15天。

“他在哪儿？！”知道自己派过去一起行动的手下被打晕绑在树上的女人气愤地拨通Ariel的电话。

Ariel站在窗边，望着花园里和Paula、Dave喝茶的Jamie，少见的冬日暖阳洒落在青年柔软的栗色头发上，那青年笑得像个幼稚的少年，以为自己得到了全世界。他对着听筒那边的人说：“别着急啊奶奶，他在我手里呢。”

“那为什么不把他带过来。”

Ariel加深了自己唇边的笑，眼睛弯成两道月牙像偷腥成功的狐狸：“你和我是同样的人，所以我信不过你。我会在最后一天带着他去见你的，奶奶。”

花园里的Jamie朝自己挥挥手，举起桌子上Paula精心烤制的曲奇饼，是Ariel喜欢的口味。心理扭曲的人有一瞬间恍惚，那青年就该是活在阳光下的天使，可他又转念一想，也许永远困在黑暗中的堕天使也很好，只属于、只服从自己一个人。

倒计时：3天。

美国的总统宣布了火箭计划的成功，末日危机解除。全世界的人反反复复刷着那一段视频流下欣喜若狂的泪水。

他们看不到有无数个各个国家的科学家，双手抱头颤抖在机关枪的枪口之下。

倒计时：2天。

那个和Jude神父相伴出现的Cline修女在众人狂欢时打通了Jamie的电话。

“喂，”Jamie的笑容凝固，“你说，我，父亲死了？”

当着红衣主教面扔下领衬，宣布与教会再无瓜葛，并要和Cline做一对平凡夫妻的Jude没能活着等到换好吊带裙带着笑容和期待的Cline。当她看见悬挂在被空中被吊死的Jude时，全世界都有了希望和未来，而她只剩下黑暗。

Cline带着Jude的尸体来到斯劳镇，她不相信教会Jude自杀的鬼话，她也不要Jude留在那可怕虚伪的地方，这里是他成长的家乡，也许，他会高兴长眠于此。

Ariel没有参加葬礼。他说他根本不想承认这个父亲，而他的父亲也不知道他的存在。

“我会去定好的旅馆里等你，在此之前，我还有点事要做。”

Jamie没有逼他，只是他推开教堂大门时，有个与他擦肩而过浑身裹着黑纱带着墨镜的老太太突然咒骂道：“下地狱去吧。”

Jamie莫名其妙地看着老太太离开，然后坐在了Paula和Dave身边。

“孩子，我想和你谈谈Ariel的事。”

“妈，我们在参加葬礼呢。”

“我知道，我只是担心你重蹈覆辙……”

距离教堂两公里外的一栋别墅里，女人被英俊的医生搀着，边走边说些让自己良心好受些的话：“这真是太糟糕了，上帝知道我不是个好的母亲，但一个母亲怎么能活得比她的孩子还长。”

她又气愤地补充道：“而且Ariel那个小混蛋也在。”

“我也爱你，奶奶。”像恶作剧成功又想要糖吃的孩子那般的声音响起，女人被突然的声音惊得往旁边一缩，发现身边沙发上坐着栗色蓬松卷发的带着手套捧着笔记本电脑的青年，冲她露出恶意满满的一个微笑，“你的安保系统实在是丢人，你真应该升级一下。”

“哦对，那个‘小混蛋’可不是我。我猜你是见到我亲爱的Jamie了。”

“所以，Jamie是你的孪生兄弟……”女人眯起了眼睛，自己需要的那个移动血库居然就在自己的眼皮子底下。

“不觉得很有趣吗，在此之前你需要血液而我需要地堡，但是现在我们都不会死了。”Ariel挥舞着胳膊，带着点戏剧化的造作。

“你还真有胆子敢来这里……”

“我不敢吗？”Ariel唇畔的笑意加深，他比划着，“你看世界末日不会来了，而我也在考虑我自己的未来，我想成为什么样的人呢……有钱人。所以我需要你啊，奶奶。我现在就想得到我那份遗产。”

他掏出一张白纸递给医生：“每个月第一天把这个金额打进这个账户……毕竟要是被人发现你还活着，后果可是很严重呀。”

女人原本波澜不惊的脸色突然就变了，Ariel扬起下巴继续说道，他眨眨大眼睛显得诚恳又无辜：“末日不会到来了，你真的想再监狱里度过余生吗。”

“你在勒索我，”对面的青年笑得眉眼弯弯，甜蜜得如同淋了满满枫糖浆的煎饼，“真是可爱又老土。Marvin，解决他。”

“你真的以为我什么保险措施都不做就来找你吗，”手枪已经要抵上Ariel的额头，他向旁边偏了偏拒绝碰上脏兮兮的武器，然后翻转电脑给人展示屏幕上的内容，“你不会想看到我制作的小网页上线吧。”

“SUTTON'S ALIVE!!”黄色的醒目大字下是女人年轻时和现在的对比照片。

“上面只有一堆照片、视频，还有地图，你懂的，律师们会称之为证据的东西……”Ariel向前倾，凑近他的奶奶，“网页会自动上线，除非我每隔12小时输入一次密码。所以请你一定杀了我来关住你的后半辈子。”

Sutton咧开嘴对着这个从里到外像极了自己的孙子笑了一下，转而严肃起来：“如果在另一个世界我可能会喜欢你。你会拿到钱，然后给我滚得越远越好，否则下一次我一定杀了你。”

Ariel举起一根手指晃了晃：“还有，不准去找Jamie，不准动他，我会带他离开斯劳，永远消失。”

Sutton瞪着这个贪得无厌的混蛋，有些无可奈何地点点头。Ariel离开前，为奶奶的慷慨附赠了一个消息，Jude有了自己的孩子。

Jamie前往定好的蜜月酒店时遇到了一个眼熟的身影，脑海里的照片一闪而过，他突然抓住了那瞬间的印象，朝那女子望过去，和Ariel房间里那张让他发现真相的照片里的女孩一模一样。

被盯着的女子转过头来，看着他也诧异地睁大了眼睛：“Ariel？”

“我是Jamie……你是，Ariel的……？”

“嗯，他的前女友。这么看来Ariel的事你都知道了？那个游戏，还有监控啊捉弄啊什么的。”

Jamie皱眉：“什么？你知道那个游戏？”

女人耸耸肩膀：“知道啊，当年的Ariel发明了那个‘蠢蛋’游戏，我一直在旁观来着，但是后来他决定亲自参与这个游戏后就和我分手了。”

女人把一切都告诉了他。

突然间，天旋地转。一个又一个谎言织成了一张写着“爱”实际上却是“恨意”的网，将他牢牢禁锢在里面，越挣扎捆绑得越紧。他像是盲目的一只蝶，毫不知情地撞进了Ariel的蛛网，还自以为是的以为那只蜘蛛深爱着自己所以才用蛛网黏住他不让他走。从十几岁时他的一举一动都被孪生弟弟监视着，从他的早餐到他看的电影，他喜欢的讨厌的，他的朋友他的选择他的成绩，无一不被窥探无一不被控制。可笑他只能看着那只蜘蛛迈着从容的步伐一点点迫近一点点折磨再一点点吞噬，却挣扎不脱。

难怪，难怪Ariel只说他需要他，却没有否认欺骗。

Paula说的对，他再次重蹈覆辙，遍体鳞伤。

旁边的商店收音机里传来将军沉稳的声音，向被欺骗了的众人公布世界末日的真相，火箭发射成功不假，但仅仅使得彗星微微偏离轨道，却不能阻止相撞的必然，而世界末日，就在明日。人们疯了一般地乱作一团四处狂奔或打砸斗殴，Ariel的前女友也急匆匆逃走了，剩下Jamie还呆愣在原地，对他而言，世界末日已经到了。

心乱如麻，他紧接着又想到了Paula、Dave和怀有身孕的Cline，他不能再失去他们了，哪怕最终结局只是毁灭，也想在他们身边消亡。

一转身，一辆黑色的宝马停在身边，一个面容严肃而孔武有力的男人摇下车窗：“Jamie是吧，上车，我带你去见你奶奶。”

“我奶奶？”

“对，我的主人，她有一个地堡，可以供大家生活很多年。她已经年老了，只想找到她所有的家人一起渡过末日。”

“但我不可能一个人去地堡。”

“你放心，主人承诺了你可以带着你的养母和你朋友一起进去地堡。”男人为他打开车门，心里却想的是，如果人数超标，那地堡里的生死可不是他能决定的。

轿车启动，Jamie还想开口问问那个神秘的长辈到底什么情况，一辆大货车突然横穿过街道冲了过来！男人甚至都没来得及打转方向盘躲避，宝马就被大货车结结实实地撞了出去，在空中旋转一圈狠狠跌到地上。

司机的脖子被破碎的玻璃窗割破，鲜血汩汩的流淌，染红了衣裳。

青年孩子气地欢呼一声，踩着锃亮的马丁靴走下货车，朝着昏迷不醒的Jamie举起了手枪。

08、

青年靠在副驾驶的椅背上，原本梳理整齐的头发有些凌乱地散在脸颊和耳畔，苍白的瘦削的脸上还流淌着之前来不及擦拭的泪痕，那身整洁的西装有些乱了，雪白的衬衫敞开领口，露出修长形状优美的脖颈，那颗喉结随着呼吸浅浅起伏着。

任人宰割的模样。

Ariel拿枪的手抖了一下。

他大跨步走了过去拽开副驾驶座那边的车门，先朝着恢复意识的司机补了一枪，然后拿出消毒湿巾擦净Jamie西装上被溅上的血渍。他看着眼前的喉结，突然有一种想咬上去的冲动。他早该这么做了，撕破青年的喉咙，让他与自己彻底融为一体，哪来的后续那么多麻烦！可真的要给他一枪，Ariel此时倒是舍不得了。

把人打横抱起，Ariel走向不远处完好无损的被人丢弃了的轿车。

Jamie从痛苦的昏迷中醒过来的时候，发现自己还在移动，他刚以为车祸只是幻觉，却发觉自己的手被牢牢捆在了椅背上，他挣扎了一下感觉捆住自己的东西的触感，似乎是……他一低头，果然是自己消失了的领带和皮带！

“醒了？”

熟悉的嗓音在右边响起，Jamie猛地转过头去，见到一张他现在无比想狠狠揍下去的一张脸……那张脸和自己一模一样这样想来还有些奇怪。

“混蛋。”

Ariel瞥了他一眼，并不奇怪Jamie为什么会一醒来就骂他，毕竟，孪生哥哥的一举一动一言一行他都了如指掌。

“你混蛋！！”见人没什么动静，Jamie几乎是尖叫着又骂了一遍，“你为什么这样欺骗我！”

事到如今，Ariel早已懒得伪装，扭过头来，一只胳膊靠在方向盘上，他望着他，脸上是Jamie完全陌生的神情：“因为有趣。”

“什么……”

“因为有趣啊，我亲爱的Babe，”Ariel依旧笑着，笑得让Jamie浑身发冷，“只有我可以操控你，主宰你，你完完全全属于我。看着你的人生因我而改变，难道不有意思吗？”

“所以，我的人生只是你的游戏？你怎么可以这样自私……那么你现在又要做什么。”Jamie闭上了眼睛不想再去看恶魔一样的人，

“结束‘蠢蛋游戏’啊，哥哥。我本来想一枪崩了你……但我又觉得不对，看着你死我好像有点舍不得。但是，Jamie，my babe，你又必须得消失在这个世界上我才能活啊。我想了又想，也许斯劳银行是个不错的地点，把你埋葬在你的保险库里，也对得起你的职业，对吧？”

“我到底对你做过什么你要这样对我。”Jamie把头偏向一边，鼻头已经泛红。

Ariel突然踩下了刹车，发狠地一把捏住Jamie的下颌，疼痛使得Jamie睁开了已经泪水打转的眼睛，那里浸泡着满满的绝望：“你知道从小到大都在不停地被告知别人比你优秀是什么感觉吗？”

“妈过去还叫你是她的‘special boy’，”他继续说着，戴手套的拇指蹭了蹭Jamie的脸颊，橡胶黏腻的触感让Jamie难受，“因为你值得更好的生活所以才把你送走。”

“所以我在网络上跟踪你，我想看看你究竟是怎么一回事，”Ariel渐渐靠近了Jamie，Jamie吃力地想向后仰躲开他，却无处可躲，只能整个人贴在靠背上，“但我发现你，一无是处。你是那么平凡无奇，所以我要让你永无出头之日。”诉说起当年的愤恨和强烈扭曲的嫉妒，Ariel的笑容也显得狰狞。

Jamie盯着他：“你知道比在斯劳镇当个银行经理更可悲的是什么吗。”

他那双大眼睛里突然显示出几分倔强和讥讽：“就是你玩一个无聊的游戏，你在游戏里的化身就是个斯劳的银行经理，而你还只能眼睁睁发现自己居然可笑的爱上了他。”

Ariel的脸色突然一变，他手上用力，警告一般地低语：“你闭嘴。”

“呵，”Jamie却笑出了声，“你的眼睛骗不了人，你以为你是主宰，可你连自己的情感都控制不了。”

一个吻毫无预兆地落下，Jamie瞪大眼睛挣扎，可那只手却牢牢地把他钉在原处，Ariel又啃又咬地撕扯着Jamie的嘴唇，灵活的舌强行破开紧咬的牙关，攻城略地般地横扫过牙龈上颚，纠缠住另一根舌头强迫它成为自己的俘虏。

铁锈味充满了口腔。

这个吻还在加深，Jamie能感觉到Ariel的舌几乎都要探进他的喉咙里去，呛得他想咳嗽却被严实地堵住，只能一阵抽搐，Ariel暂时离开他的唇时猛咳几声，咳出了泪花。

“Oh, Jamie, ”Ariel看似怜惜地亲吻Jamie的眼角，手上扯掉手套解开Jamie衣扣的动作却一点也不轻柔，“你还是这么爱哭。”

“Ariel，你住手。”

回应他的却是对方低头啃咬上自己的脖颈，引来一阵颤栗后Ariel又咬住了他的喉结，微微用力，Jamie就觉得自己的血液都不能流动了。他僵在那里，感受到冰冷的空气钻进他敞开的衣襟里，肆虐地蹭他赤裸的皮肤，使得光洁的皮肤不可抑制地泛起鸡皮疙瘩——该死的Ariel没有开车内空调。

Ariel的手已经伸进了Jamie的衬衫里，他熟知Jamie身上每一处敏感点，却故意磨蹭一下一带而过然后在其他地方粗鲁地用力的侵略着。他依旧用虎牙啃咬着脆弱的喉结，似乎那是什么甜美的果实。他突然抬起了眼角，看向了Jamie的下颌线，舔舔唇角：“我该教教你，什么该说，什么不该说。”

“我教你。”Jamie不合时宜地想起他们的第一个吻。

“你走神了。”Ariel掐了一把Jamie敏感的腰窝，在人的颤抖瑟缩中提醒。

Jamie还企图向后躲开，他裸露的肩膀紧紧贴上皮质的座椅，眼睛中是恐慌和绝望，但他还是骂道：“你……呃，变态……！”

Ariel的唇向下，不顾身下人的挣扎滑过深陷的锁骨，舔舐过胸膛，吮吸啃咬着可怜的两点罂粟，然后一把扯开青年的裤子：“你才知道吗？我以为平时在床上你已经很了解了。”

“求你……”

Ariel干燥柔软的微凉的手已经触碰到身下的禁地，挑逗着已经有所反应的炽热。Jamie闭着眼低语着祈求，手腕被绑的通红麻木到感受不到痛觉了。他自知无处可逃，却不知如何再面对这个引诱自己堕落又把自己一个人扔进熊熊烈火中的恶魔。

“Jamie，Babe，看着我，”Ariel凑到他耳边，恶意地朝里面吹气，故意地不断叫着Jamie曾经讨厌但愿意忍受现在听了无比厌恶的爱称，满意地感受着手里因受到刺激而膨胀起来的欲望，“地球都要毁灭了啊，不愿意和你爱的人享受最后的欢愉吗。”

Jamie被挑逗得忍无可忍，但他还是倔强地死死闭着眼睛，也许是他怕暴露自己的难过，又或者是他怕他再看一眼Ariel自己那该死的柔软的心脏就会停止跳动，然后牵扯着大脑让自己呼唤他的名字：“哼嗯、你不是我爱的人……没人能继续爱一个不断欺骗他玩弄他还一声不吭消失七年的人。”

如果我还爱，那我爱的一定是七年前的Clarie，一个虚假的幻影。

身后突然粗暴地没进一根手指，Jamie整个人都向上弹起，但因为狭小空间和被束缚的手，他简直就是弹进了Ariel的怀里。不可抑制地呻吟出声，因为身心双层的痛苦和刺激。

“You are dead to me……！！Ariel！！”

自暴自弃的诅咒和坦白话音刚落就被另外两个手指狠狠贯穿，他几乎被钉在了座椅靠背上，他睁开眼睛叫出声。

“就是这种眼神。”害怕又绝望时的他，最性感了。

征服他、命令他、拥有他、撕碎他。

他的孪生弟弟手指一边模拟着频率律动一边解开了Jamie的手腕，引导着从椅背后拿出来，但还不等Jamie能舒缓一下麻木的双手就又重新拿领带绑在了身前。然后Ariel把整个人都瘫软了的Jamie拉扯起来，让人别扭地跪坐到自己的大腿上。动作太猛，Jamie的腰撞上身后的驾驶盘，硌得生疼，他不得不向前贴去。

“I truly love you,”Ariel闯入Jamie的禁地时搂紧了刚才不得不投入怀抱的Jamie的腰肢，“my brother.”

两个高个子的男人交叠在低矮的车内，Jamie的头随着Ariel顶撞碰上了车顶，疼得他矮下身子。Ariel“啧”了一声举起Jamie的手臂从两条胳膊之间穿过去，然后一把拉过Jamie的脖子强迫他低头和自己接吻。Jamie觉得自己是一艘毫无自知之明独木舟，居然独自行驶在激流中，被浪花抽打顶撞得无助地旋转在瀑布之上，水一涌而上，淹没了他的头顶，在刺激之间忘记了呼吸。他用被束缚住的双手紧紧搂住Ariel的脖子，整个人都贴在了对方的身上，有些粗糙的布料摩擦着他的身体，可他顾得上什么呢？

亲密无间，仿佛是一对真正的爱侣。

“哈、啊……停……”Ariel熟门熟路地碾压Jamie体内的那一点，强迫着Jamie喘息呻吟出声。被自己的生理反应折腾的羞愧，Jamie的耳朵、脸颊甚至眼角都染上艳红，生理性和心理性的泪水在大眼睛中凝聚打转。哦，眼睛太大也不好不是吗，藏不住眼泪。Jamie喘息着把脸埋进了Ariel的肩窝，一颗又一颗滚烫的眼泪打湿了Ariel的体恤，乱七八糟地想着，也许他洁癖的弟弟会生气，气死他也好，谁让他那样可恶……

Ariel伸出一只手搭在了Jamie的头顶，似乎是在安慰：“Jamie……”但他身下的动作却丝毫不见轻柔。

一次次，碾碎Jamie的呻吟。

车停在斯劳银行的门口，Ariel抱起昏迷的脸色苍白的Jamie走进了银行保险库。

他把他放下时，Jamie纤长的睫毛颤抖了一下，一滴挂在眼睫上的泪珠掉落。他轻哼了一声：“Clarie.”

Ariel的动作僵硬了一瞬，但他很快反应过来，迅速换上了Jamie的衬衫西装，将卷发梳理整齐成Jamie的模样，然后他为Jamie穿上他自己的那件藏青体恤。

他最后用手抚摸上Jamie的脸颊，低声道：“是Ariel，不是Clarie。”

关紧保险室的门，Ariel摘掉了手套，无名指上素银的婚戒闪闪发光。他深吸一口气尝试着把手放在他认为存在无数细菌的桌面上，那上面全是Jamie的私人物品。

终于他笑了，看，也不是很难啊：“哥哥，我替你活下去，以你的身份活下去。”

09、

“永别了，人类。”电视里的女主持人苦笑着说。

三、二……

他紧紧盯着屏幕，直到山崩地裂。

一。

他扭转着无名指上爱人的婚戒，终于露出一个近乎残忍而又幸福的微笑。

END

==============================


End file.
